


Likeness

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Disney References, Drabble, Droids, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: K-2SO finds kinship in other robots.





	

“This is getting excessive.”  
  
K-2SO turned to look at Cassian. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
Cassian grimaced and tried to push the door open further, but the pile of empty boxes pushed back. K-2SO was currently assembling a LEGO figure on the desk: It had a binocular-shaped head and wheels on the side of its boxy body. “What is this?”  
  
“WALL-E.”  
  
Cassian squirmed into the room and sighed. “Do you even have space for it?” There were at least seventeen figures on the shelf already.  
  
K-2SO stared at him in a way that was somewhat unnerving.  
  
“I’ll _make_ room.”  
  
-End


End file.
